


No Diving, No Running, No Horseplay

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Hair-pulling, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Water Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules don't say "no having sex," so it must be okay, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nepeta streaked through the water, paddling toward the other end of the pool with one arm after the other. She’d always hated water before, but now that she’d learned to swim, it was actually really fun! It was kind of like flying, but with an excuse to wear cute, skimpy outfits built right in! Of course, it helped that her swimming instructor was a really cute seadweller, and also her girlfriend. Speaking of which, Feferi was waiting at the other side of the pool, and she looked delighted as Nepeta finished her swim, hand grasping the pool’s edge.

“Reely nicely done, Nepeta!” the seadweller said, clapping politely. “That was your best time yet. You’ve picked this up reely fast!”

Nepeta rubbed at the back of her neck. “Heh, thanks! But I couldn’t have done it without you!”

Feferi gave a dismissive little wave. “Hey, I just taught you. You’re the one who did all the work. You’ve got a great breaststroke!”

A sly grin came upon Nepeta’s face. “But that’s not even my best breaststroke…” she replied, advancing toward the other girl and cupped her hands around her breasts, firmly squeezing the sizable mounds through her black swimsuit.

“Ack, hey!” Feferi giggled as her girlfriend groped her. “Whale, that’s no match for my buttstroke!” She reached her hands down to grab at Nepeta’s firm, toned ass, making her gasp, and the two of them laughed, only stopping to share a kiss.

As Nepeta pulled away, she gave Feferi the best seductive look she could manage. “So, Fefurry, how would you like to purractice the _other_  kind of buttstroke?” She turned around, pressing her bikini-clad rear against the seadweller’s hips. “The kind where you don’t use your hands?”

Feferi felt her bulge swelling in her swimsuit, and she moaned quietly as Nepeta rubbed against it. “I’d like that,” she answered. “But not in the pool. We’ll make a mess.”

Nepeta nodded, then climbed out of the pool, taking her time to give Feferi a nice long look at her wonderfully sculpted posterior. She positioned herself on her hands and knees as Feferi climbed out eagerly behind her. The seadweller had taken her skirt off before she got in the pool, so it took minimal fuss to fish her bone bulge out of her swimsuit, the thirteen-inch fuchsia member slapping onto Nepeta’s bikini-bottomed butt as she got on her knees behind her.

“So how do you want it, pussycat?” Feferi asked as she pulled the lower half of Nepeta’s swimsuit down.

“Not in the pussy,” Nepeta replied, feeling her own bulge poking out as her lower body was exposed. “It is the _butt_ -stroke after all.”

Feferi chuckled. “That is true,” she admitted, rubbing her slick cock between Nepeta’s cheeks and letting her precum gather between them. “But I’ve heard you shouldn’t do anal less than thirty minutes after swimming.”

Nepeta laughed as the seadweller rocked against her. “No, I’m purretty sure that’s eating,” she corrected her. “So you couldn’t eat me out, but butt stuff is fine!”

“Then it’s settled!” Feferi stopped her motions, pulling back and grasping her throbbing member in her hand and pressing it against Nepeta’s asshole. Nepeta inhaled sharply at the pressure, her own olive bulge rock hard and dripping with precum. The seadweller continued pushing until she finally broke through, the olive-blood groaning as the head of Feferi’s cock plunged into her colon.

Feferi moaned in pleasure as she pounded into her girlfriend’s ass, shallow at first, but going deeper and deeper with each thrust. Nepeta shuddered as Feferi’s enormous cock violated her tight asshole, and more of her olive precum dribbled out of her much smaller member as the seadweller’s shaft stretched her out, Feferi’s precum had likewise been spilling into the land-dweller’s colon, making it slick with her juices, and she soon found herself bottoming out, hips slapping against Nepeta’s ass as all thirteen inches of her bulge were buried in her backdoor.

“Mmm, your ass is so tight, Nepeta, I love it,” Feferi said, continuing to fuck Nepeta and feeling the tip of her cock ramming against something hard. She slapped her hands onto Nepeta’s muscular cheeks and gripped them tightly, drawing incredible noises out of her as she pressed into her deeply.

Nepeta was an absolute mess, panting and groaning as the tip of Feferi’s bulge stimulated her gene bladder directly. “I love it too… _fuck_ …” She lost her ability to speak as her climax approached, just grunting and moaning louder and louder as her girlfriend continued probing into her. Finally, with a scream, she came, her throbbing cock shooting several jets of thick olive material onto the ground. With a few more thrusts into Nepeta’s ass, Feferi came as well, moaning loudly as she released an enormous load of fuchsia fluid into Nepeta’s stretched out colon. Nepeta shuddered as she was filled utterly with Feferi’s royal jelly, and she could swear she fill her stomach bulging out just a bit as she rode her girlfriend’s orgasm out.

After she came down completely, Feferi pulled her cock fully out of Nepeta’s ass, making slopping noises as her genetic material spilled out around her shaft. The two knelt quietly for a bit, breathing heavily as their bulges both dripped genetic material onto the floor, staining it with something like a long green exclamation point with a pink dot. Feferi gave her dick a quick stroke to rub her fluid off of it, flicking it into the floor.

Nepeta finally spoke up. “Well… we made a mess anyway, huh?”

“Yeah,” Feferi admitted. “But at least it’s not in the pool.”

“Well, sure,” the land-dweller replied, slowly and shakily standing up. “But now there’s all this here. What if somebody slips on it?”

Feferi stood up after her. “Hey, the rules say no running and no horseplay. If people obey the rules, they’ll be fine!”

Nepeta giggled, turning around to face her matesprit. “Fefurry, if people obeyed the rules, we wouldn’t have had sex by a public pool.”

“There’s no _explicit_  rule against having sex by a public pool,” Feferi corrected her, “so it’s fine!”

“Hee hee!” Nepeta pulled her bikini bottoms back up, tucking her flaccid bulge inside. “Well, in that case, I think the shower room doesn’t have that explicit rule either…” She sauntered up to Feferi, pulling her fuchsia-stained hand up to her mouth and licking her genetic material off of it.

Feferi moaned, feeling her cock beginning to get hard once again. “Okay, lead the way!” She couldn’t be bothered to tuck her length back inside her swimsuit, so she just grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist, snatching her skirt up and carrying it by hand. She and Nepeta kissed once more, and the two of them headed to the showers.


	2. Chapter 2

Feferi tossed her towel and her skirt aside as she stepped into the shower, looking over her shoulder seductively with her thirteen-inch bulge hanging between her legs. “Ready to get clean, Nepeta?”

Nepeta grinned as she advanced on the seadweller, sliding her hands under Feferi’s arms to grab her well-endowed chest through the tight fabric of her swimsuit. “I’d rather get dirty first.”

She squeezed Feferi’s breasts firmly, and Feferi bit her lip and moaned quietly as Nepeta rutted against her, feeling the oliveblood’s bulge beginning to harden as it rubbed against her butt through two layers of clothing. “Whale, I think we’d _both_  prefer if I got undressed first,” she replied, and she reached her hands up to the straps of her swimsuit, beginning to pull it down. Nepeta released her grip on Feferi momentarily, but just as the seadweller’s massive rumble spheres were released, she was back on them, fingers groping at Feferi’s firm flesh and tweaking her erect nipples. A moan escaped Feferi’s lips, and she quickly pulled her suit the rest of the way down before her bulge got too hard to continue, leaving her fully exposed as it fell to the floor.

“They’re so big,” Nepeta murmured as she continued to fondle Feferi’s breasts.

“Nepeta, your– _mn_ …” Feferi attempted to say, panting and squirming in Nepeta’s grasp. “Your breaststroke is amazing. It’s your buttstroke that needs work, remember?”

“Oh! Right!” Nepeta quickly pulled her arms back from around Feferi, reaching down to her bikini to pull her fully-erect five inch bulge out. She pressed it between Feferi’s naked cheeks, moving her hands to Feferi’s hips. “But your butt is so big, too,” she said with a smirk, and she lifted her right hand to slap Feferi’s thick ass. Feferi yelped at the impact, feeling her own cock getting harder as Nepeta slipped into dominance.

Nepeta leaned her head over Feferi’s shoulder, muttering into her earfin. “Now how about you put your hands on that wall?” she said, motioning to the wall with the shower handle directly in front of them.

“At least let me turn the shower on first,” Feferi begged. She leaned forward, pressing her left hand against the wall and wrapping her right around the shower’s controls. As she turned the water on, Nepeta flinched momentarily, but she quickly got used to it. The spray was mostly focused on Feferi, flowing through her hair down her back and over her prodigious cheeks.

“Oh, this is purrfect,” Nepeta purred as she admired Feferi’s rear, now wet and shiny and looking bigger than ever. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you underwater.” Feferi shuddered at that, and Nepeta leaned back, pressing the tip of her cock between Feferi’s cheeks. “Are you ready?”

Feferi bit her lip, feeling herself blushing as the water coursed over her. “Go ahead.”

Nepeta giggled, and she grabbed Feferi’s hips as she pushed against the seadweller’s waste chute. Feferi whined as the pressure mounted against her, until it finally gave way, and she groaned as the first inch of Nepeta’s thick shaft pushed into her ass. “Oh _glub_ , it’s big!”

“No, you’re just tight,” Nepeta assured her as she continued to rut against her. She moaned quietly as she drove her bulge deeper, Feferi’s rectum resisting her fiercely and wrapping tightly around her girth. “I think _you’re_  the one who needs more purractice!”

“Yes…” Feferi panted, her own bulge throbbing beneath her as Nepeta pistoned into her, leaking precum onto the floor only to be washed away into the shower drain. The constant barrage of water against her back only magnified Nepeta’s stimulations, and Feferi began to roll her hips rhythmically in time with Nepeta’s thrusts.

Nepeta’s bulge was leaking a regular stream of olive precum into Feferi’s ass, and each push brought more of the shower’s water with it. She was loosening up nicely, and Nepeta hummed in approval as she pushed her cock three inches into Feferi. “That’s right, just go with the flow,” she said, gripping Feferi’s hips as the two moved in unison.

With only a few more thrusts, Nepeta pushed her entire length into Feferi’s asshole, and Feferi moaned loudly as Nepeta’s hips began to slap against her ass. “ _Fuck_ , it’s good! Harder!”

”Harder? Well, okay!” Nepeta increased the pace of her thrusts, slamming in and out of Feferi’s waste chute harder and faster, and Feferi groaned as Nepeta’s hips hammered against her firm ass cheeks, loud slaps echoing through the shower. “You really like this, don’t you?”

“Cod yes,” Feferi admitted, her bulge and nook leaking a continuous stream of fuchsia precum onto the floor. “And… one more thing…”

“Yes?”

“Can you… pull my hair, please?”

Nepeta raised an eyebrow at that, but she complied, taking her right hand off of Feferi’s hip and grabbing a thick handful of wet strands. She continued to thrust into Feferi as she pulled it firmly towards her, and Feferi let out a pained cry as her head was yanked back. She was quickly silenced as her face was pulled directly into the stream of the shower, water rushing into her mouth and eyes and earfins and overloading her senses. All she could focus on was Nepeta’s thick bulge pushing in and out of her waste chute, and she let out loud, gargling moans as Nepeta held her hair back, her own cock throbbing beneath her.

Finally, Feferi spit the water out of her mouth and cried out loudly as her orgasm came. Her massive bone bulge twitched and pulsed as it released an enormous load of fuchsia genetic material onto the floor of the shower, and her nook likewise leaked runny fluids of its own to join them, and the water was stained thoroughly pink beneath them. Nepeta was close as well, and Feferi’s climax was enough to bring her over the edge. She moaned loudly, releasing Feferi’s hair as her cock released one burst of thick olive fluids after another into Feferi’s ass. Feferi hung her head and groaned as her waste chute was stretched by Nepeta’s generous deposit, her bulge trickling more of its material into the water as Nepeta milked it out.

As Nepeta came down from her orgasm, she slowly pulled her bulge out of Feferi, olive fluids dripping from the seadweller’s ass as she extracted herself fully. Feferi continued to lean against the wall, hanging her head and breathing heavily, and Nepeta bit her lip. “Fefurry, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m good, I just…” Feferi took a few more deep breaths before she stood up and turned to Nepeta, her bulge still half-erect and her face flushed and grinning. “You’re right. I _do_  need to practice more often.”

She wrapped her arms around Nepeta’s shoulders, pulling her into a kiss, and Nepeta let out a pleased moan as their tongues eagerly danced together. As Feferi pulled away, Nepeta smiled at her. “So we got dirty,” she said, “but now we need to get clean!”

“Oh, you’re right!” Feferi said, feeling rather stained herself even as the shower’s water cascaded over her. “But where do we start?”

“I think _I_  know where to start…” Nepeta answered with a mischievous grin, and she dropped to her knees in front of Feferi. She wrapped her hand around the base of the heiress’s bulge, making her yelp in surprise, and she slowly guided her lips to the tip, still dripping with fuchsia fluids.

As Nepeta took Feferi’s cock into her mouth, the seadweller let out a shuddering moan. Even though she just came, her bulge hadn’t been touched in a while, and she was more than happy to let Nepeta give it a spitshine. “Yes, that’s a _marvelous_  idea,” she said breathily, nestling her hands in Nepeta’s hair and wrapping around her horns. “And once you’re done with mine, I can do yours…” It was going to be a long shower, they both suspected, but cleanliness was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> For two prompt fills on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
